Natalie (Epic Battle Fantasy)
Natalie is one of the main characters of the flash game series, Epic Battle Fantasy. Background There is almost no information on Natalie's Background. All that is know is that one day he started fighting alongside his friend Matt, facing all threats against them, fighting against evil, and eventually occasionally stealing since she believed that he deserved it. Powers & Abilities White Magic *Purify: Removes all status effects from herself and her team. *Barrier: Creates a shield of translucent red hexagons in front of the party, raising their Magic Defense for a while. This gives the party a boost in Magic Defense, which will decrease by 5% each turn. *Heal: Releases a small pulse of white energy that heals a single ally, restoring a portion of their health. *Heal More: Releases a large pulse of white energy that restores the health of all allies. *Charm: Creates a golden star above the an ally or herself that buffs their Magical attack potency *Revive: A ray of divine light appears over the deceased person ad brings them back to life with some life force. *Prayer: Heals herself and deals damage to the opponent(s) *Unleash: Natalie's standard attack. Whacks the opponent with her stave and its elemental properties change depending on which staff she uses. *Solar Flare: Lowers the targets accuracy by blinding them with light. *Shine: A ball of light explodes in front of the opponent dealing moderate holy damage and may weaken the target. *Judgement: Judgement creates an elaborate runic pattern beneath a single target before dropping a massive white beam of energy upon them, dealing heavy holy damage and the possibility to weaken the target. Black Magic *Lucky Star: A star that deals a random amount of damage. *Star Shower: Hits multiple enemy targets 4 times, with each star doing a random amount of damage. *Fire: Basic fire magic. *Fireball: engulfs a target in a bright ball of fire, dealing moderate Fire damage to a single enemy. *Firestorm: An expert fire magic that Targets all foes and may burn targets. Hits 3 times. *Dragon Flame: Creates a flaming dragon that explodes on contact. *Homing Fireballs: Exactly what they are on the tin, can be used as many times as Natalie wants. *Ice: Basic ice magic. *Iceshard: Advanced ice magic that may freeze targets. *Ice Storm: Expert ice magic that hits multiple times and may freeze all targets. *Thunder: Basic lighting magic. *Thunderbolt: Advanced level lightning magic that may stun enemies and is great against flying foes. *Thunderstorm: The same as Thunder storm but hits even more. *Toxic: Has a high chance to poison the target. *Spectrum: Creates a ring of rainbow-colored light over one enemy, dealing moderate magic damage. As with Natalie's standard attack, its element and special effects are determined by her currently-equipped weapon. *Aura Flare: A burst of light energy. *Light Arrow: Creates a bow and arrow made of light. Natalie then fires the single arrow. *Pulse: Advanced dark magic. *Pulsar: Creates a large orb resembling a small black hole or galaxy that suddenly collapses, dealing damage to all enemies. It may also lower the magic attack potency of the target. *Sacrifice: Instantly kills the user and the target. Summons *Pichu: Damages all foes with the move Thunderbolt. *Registeel: Fires a Flash Cannon. *Canti: Rushes in and attacks with the G*bson EB0 and occasionally the Razorback. *Catastrophe: A heavily armored figure drops many swords, axes, and spears, all aimed at the target. *Meow Meow: Meow Meow will jump into the battlefield, point his blade forward, and then proceed by jumping and swinging his blade down onto enemies, dealing non-elemental physical damage to all foes. Sometimes his blade may break during the attack, increasing the damage dealt, but slightly damaging his allies as well. *Ion Cannon: A solar powered cannon appears above the planet, and when fully charged releases a giant beam that can be moved in any direction. *Beholder: Attacks all foes with a non-elemental laser. *Red Dragon: Breathes fire on all of its targets, with a high chance of burning the target. *Gold Dragon: Breathes its holy breath and a healing spell. Heals all allies and deal heavy Holy damage to all enemies. Limit Break *Kyun!: Heals all allies' HP and status problems, and buffs their attack, magic attack, defense, and magic defense. *Genesis: A huge winged crucifix appears in a blast of motes, feathers, and shock waves, blasting the surface of the planet with its base. Genesis deals high Holy-elemental damage to all enemies while at the same time reviving fallen allies and providing Auto-revive to the living ones. The blast radius is about as large as the United Kingdom. *Black Hole: Dark magic that has a high chance to not only kill the opponents but the players as well (Like Mega Man's is closer to a super powered vacuum that deals damage even if the black hole doesn't touch anyone Equipment *'Winged Boots': Allows Matt to walk in the air and on clouds. *'Spiked Boots': These were going to do something at one point, but now they do nothing. *'Magma Boots': Allows Matt to walk on magma. It still hurts though. *'Leafy Boots': Allows Matt to walk on lily pads. *Dreamcatcher: May debuff targets' magic attack. Boosts the power of Holy skills. May cast Talisman Seal (Casts syphon on targets) with certain skills. It also grants her the ability to be immune to curses and Syphon (Syphon disables any magic skills) *Crystal Staff: A rather balanced staff, not having any distinct weaknesses, but taking only half damage from fire, ice, and electric moves *Seraphim: Boosts the power of Holy skills. May cast Holy Fire (debuffs target's magic defense) with certain skills. *Mystic Breeze: A wind elemental Staff that may Syphon foes, drains the magic power of others, and boosts Natalie's wind elemental skills. *Shooting Star: May syphon targets. Drains MP from targets with certain skills. Boosts the power of Wind skills. *Hammer: A random mallet. *Light Wings: A pair of wings created with Natalie's magic that allow flight. They also cannot be broken. *Twin Katanas: A pair of katanas *Shurrikens: A collection of shurrikens. *Striker: A collection of weapons including, jets for flight, a large blade, a miigun and missile which she can fire from... somewhere. Armor *Flame Skirt & Skull Hairclip: Improves her resistance to fire abilities and bears a striking resemblance to an anime sniper. *Pirate Dress & Pirate Hat: Greatly improves her attack potency when hi by a strong attack and bears a resistance to explosive and aquakinetic attacks. *Pope's Dress & Pope's Hat: Increases the power of Natalie's holy spells and grants her great defense against holy and dark type magic and immunity to curses. *Red Dress & Red Ribbon: Greatly increases her magical attack potency when hit by a powerful attack, gains a resistance to fire based techniques and Firestorm becomes more powerful. *Santa Outfit & Santa Hat: Gains a resistance to Ice magic and gains the ability to be unable to be frozen. *White Mage Dress & Nurse Hat: Buffs her magic defense when hit by a powerful move, becomes unable to be frozen, and gains a resistance to holy and dark type attacks. Also occasionally summons a White Slime Bunny to heal her health. *Cow Horns and Cow Costume: Increses the power of her physical attacks and gains a high resistance to Syphon. alsosomehowincresesthesizeofherbreasts Feats Strength *Her magical power is equal to Matt's physical power. *Fought Akron inside of a black hole. Speed *Fought Akron inside of a black hole. Durability *Fought Akron inside of a black hole. *Endured attacks from the Aspects of Godcat. (Epic Battle Fantasy IV) *Far more durable than enemies who can endure the Ion Cannon (Epic Battle Fantasy III and IV) *Survived the death of Zombie Goku Skill *Helped in the defeat of her dark counterpart. *Defeated the Avatrars of Godcat (Bullet Heaven) *Has the potential to instantly kill Matt. *Can react to events faster than a supercomputer. (Epic Battle Fantasy IV) Weaknesses *Any conversation mentioning her chest. *Tentacles, nuff said. *Slimy things. *Has a fear of the dark. *Doesn't like fighting cute things. *Commonly the damsel in distress. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Online Game Characters Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Magic Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shuriken Users Category:Humans Category:Archers Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Completed Profiles Category:Musicians